


до десяти.

by Floobby_Moon_Duck



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floobby_Moon_Duck/pseuds/Floobby_Moon_Duck
Summary: ты закрываешь глаза и говоришь, что твоя мама была бы против.я закрываю глаза и считаю до десяти, чтобы не дать тебе по лицу.





	до десяти.

ты закрываешь глаза и говоришь, что твоя мама была бы против.

я закрываю глаза и считаю до десяти, чтобы не дать тебе по лицу.

раз.

майское зарево почти что поджигает тонкий тюль на кухне, мы делаем домашку в шесть утра, за час до школы.

— если бы у тебя оставалось только сто последних слов, что бы ты сделал?

я не прекращаю выстукивать ручкой на столе бит для своего крутого рок-бэнда в гараже, которого не существует даже в теории.

— заказал бы пиццу.

ты закатываешь глаза, ручка из моих рук вылетает и закатывается к тебе под стул.

отца нет дома — именно поэтому мы сидим у меня на кухне в шесть утра и делаем домашку, которую отложили на потом, чтобы посмотреть тот отстойный фильм с шутками на уровне придурков-одноклассников. ты сказал, что даже я шучу лучше, и мне почти удалось счесть это за похвалу, упорно игнорируя «даже».

до учёбы меньше часа, и ты почти выругиваешься, когда чуть не проливаешь свой переслащенный американо на конспекты. привычка быть выше всего этого не отпускает, даже когда ты наедине с кем-то, кому доверяешь.

ладно, глупо даже предполагать, что ты мне доверяешь.

по дороге в школу мы не разговариваем. мы никогда не разговариваем, если рядом кто-то есть.

ты встречаешь свою девушку, которая в детстве кинула в меня кирпич и до сих пор бесит до ужаса, улыбаешься. уходишь с ней, оставляя меня наедине с твоим кофе, который ты попросил подержать. ненавижу сахар в кофе.

два.

нам по восемь, мы лежим на нагретой крыше, забыв про разбитые коленки. впереди целое лето, которое мы проведём вместе. твой друг откуда-то из Швейцарии, что ли, до сих пор не ответил ни на одно твоё письмо.

— зачем люди целуются?

спрашиваешь ты. я молчу в попытках вспомнить, что мне вообще известно.

— наверное, им это нравится. люди такие тупые, что получают удовольствие именно так, прикинь.

я говорю.

ты молчишь. вздыхаешь, смотришь вверх, на облака, тянущиеся бесконечными автомобильными пробками по небесным автомагистралям.

я смотрю на тебя и думаю о том, что мы будем делать завтра.

три.

наши предки ссорятся, и твоя мать долго кричит на моего отца, типа, я плохо на тебя влияю. якобы, вместо ежедневной игры на фортепиано ты наверняка закидываешься колесами где-то со мной, потому что раньше ты никогда не пропускал занятий.

мы сидим у тебя на кухне, на фоне играет какая-то попса с музыкального канала, ты говоришь, что твоя мать может запретить нам общаться.

— мама может запретить нам общаться.

так и говоришь.

я сую руку в карман, чтобы проверить его на наличие мелочи. ты почему-то не хочешь говорить ей, что проводишь всё время с бездомными котятами.

будто бы это в самом деле страшнее, чем закидываться колесами.

мы сидим у тебя на кухне, смотря сквозь какой-то очередной безвкусный клип.

четыре.

ты пытаешься найти глазами в зрительном зале свою мать, а натыкаешься только на меня и, кажется, разочаровываешься.

— она точно придёт.

говорю.

она не придет. знаешь ты, знаю я, знают все пьесы, которые ты играешь без единой ошибки. твой преподаватель по классу фортепиано долго тебя хвалит, пока я жду на входе музыкальной школы, когда всё это закончится.

— ты в семь лет играешь лучше, чем я в свои тридцать с лишним.

говорит твой препод. ты отмахиваешься от лести, натягивая куртку.

— она не пришла.

говоришь.

— она обещала прийти.

говоришь.

и больше за всю дорогу мы не говорим.

до лета ещё долго.

пять.

ты отказываешься идти на выпускной, потому что Лизхен заболела. я предлагаю идти одному, ты смотришь на меня так, будто забьешь до смерти опустошенной в скором будущем бутылкой родительского шампанского. я предлагаю идти вдвоём, ты кидаешь в меня подушку, я ржу.

отец спалил меня с сигаретами и переломал напополам их, больше курить мне пока не хотелось.

ты сидишь на противоположном краю кровати, уткнувшись в телефон, подаренный на день рождения, и тут решаешь заговорить.

— ты уже решил, где будешь учиться?

говоришь.

я делаю вид, что давлюсь воздухом, ты испепеляешь меня взглядом через стекла нулевок.

— а это важно?

говорю. просто так.

ты долго смотришь в телефон. экран гаснет, и ты отвлекаешься от мыслей.

— мы ещё успеем наснимать компромата на одноклассников?

говоришь.

и я снова ржу.

шесть.

Gillerkiller:  
я помню как в детстве ты спросил зачем люди вешаются  
Gillerkiller:  
АХЗХАХААХ ЩАС ПОГОДИ  
Gillerkiller:  
Я ХОТЕЛ НАПИСАТЬ ЦЕЛУЮТСЯ  
RodEdelstein:  
не пиши мне больше, ради Бога  
RodEdelstein:  
суицидник несчастный

я кидаю телефон на кровать и минут пять пытаюсь восстановить дыхание. те заносчивые придурки в школе сказали бы, что я дебил полный, но мне конкретно так похер на них, там более, сейчас. щека ещё саднит, но я показал им, че бывает, если меня спровоцировать.

я закрываю глаза и начинаю думать о том, чем ты отличаешься от них.

серьезно. самомнения столько же, если не больше, весь твой образ — внешний лоск. объективно, ты ничтожество.

а субъективно?

я снова беру телефон и пишу первое, что приходит в голову.

Gillerkiller:  
а суицидники бывают счастливыми?

ты не отвечаешь больше минуты.

RodEdelstein:  
кажется, я упустил момент, когда начал смеяться над твоими несмешными шутками

на этот раз что-то с музканала орёт у меня.

«дай мне повод любить тебя».

это уже не смешно. чёрт.

семь.

к тебе все обращаются не иначе как «герр Эдельштайн», ты превосходно играешь на пианино, а ещё с моими чувствами.

ты встречаешься с Лизх уже четвёртый год, а со мной — пару раз в неделю за ланчем.

— ты же её не любишь, — говорю я, оплачивая заказ.  
— может быть, — отвечаешь ты, уходя.

снова оставляя меня наедине с твоим недопитым кофе.

ненавижу сахар в кофе.

— встретимся завтра, — бросаешь, обернувшись.

я притворяюсь, будто не услышал.

восемь.

мы не встречаемся завтра, и послезавтра, и никогда больше не встречаемся.

ладно, вру.

на мой день рождения мы сидим у тебя на кухне, а на фоне снова какая-то попса с музыкального канала.

— неужели ты просто не можешь кинуть её и найти кого-нибудь получше? — спрашиваю я, и ты понимаешь, кого я имею в виду, говоря «кого-нибудь получше».

ты закрываешь глаза и говоришь, что твоя мама была бы против.

я закрываю глаза и считаю до десяти, чтобы не дать тебе по лицу.

я додумываю себе концовку, в которой ты берешь меня за руку и говоришь:  
— но мама не может мне запретить.

и я перестаю считать.

но ты только подливаешь себе вина.

в нашей настоящей концовке я перестаю считать, потому что больше просто незачем.


End file.
